Divergent High
by divergentlover21
Summary: The characters of Divergent going to high school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I do not own Divergent.  
Veronica Roth does.**

_**Tris POV**_

It is my first day of high school here in Chicago.  
My family moved here a couple days ago from Florida after my dad's job got transferred over here.  
My brother Caleb is banging on the door rushing me.  
He can be a pain in the neck sometimes.  
"Hurry up,we're going to be late!"he screams through the door.  
"I'm almost ready!Go down stairs,I'll be there soon!"I yell at Caleb hoping he would leave.

-Page Break-

When I'm done showering,I get dressed.I pick out a black tank top with grey sequins,a pair of black skinny jeans,a black leather blazer,and a pair of black boots.  
I stand in front of the mirror.  
The jeans make my butt a little bigger and gives my hips a little curve.  
I decide to put some make up on.I apply some black eyeliner,greyish-blackish color eyeshadow,mascara,blush,and a little bit of lip gloss.  
I leave my hair down.  
It hangs loosely down to half of my back.  
I'm short.I'm not pretty.  
But I'll admit,I look striking.  
When I'm done,I grab my bag and head downstairs.  
"Beatrice Prior,what in the world are you wearing?"asked my outraged father.  
"New school,new style."I responded grabbing some toast.  
He frowns in disappointment but doesn't protest.  
My mother gives me a hug before I get into Caleb's car.  
He is giving me my first ride to a new school.

**Sorry this chapter is short i'll try to make them longer.  
BTW,Tris is 16 and Caleb is 17.I did this so he can be like a protective older brother in the future.  
It'll make sense.  
You'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

Tris POV

When we arrive,I get off the car to the scene of different people dressed in black or blue or gray or red and yellow or black and white.  
I enter the school and go straight into the office.  
The secretary,Tori,hands me a map of the school in case I get lost,my locker number and code,and a bunch of paper work for my parents.  
Walking out of the office,I bump into a tall lean figure.  
"I'm so sorry.I wasn't paying attention,"she says"My name is Christina."she extends her tan arm out.  
I shake her hand hesitantly."My name is Beatrice,but you can call me Tris."Christina smiles at that and then bites her lip.  
"I'm new at this school,do you by any chance know where locker 35 is?"she says shyly.  
"Actually,I'm new too.I'm looking for locker 37."She frowns for a moment.  
"Oh well"she say's"Let's ask that guy,"Christina says pointing to a tall muscular guy with short brown hair,who looks about a year older.  
**-Page Break-**  
We walk over to him and ask him about the lockers.  
I notice he has deep and dreamy dark blue eyes.I force myself to stop staring into them.  
Christina realizes it and smirks.  
I feel myself blush.  
"I'm Tobias Eaton,the son of the principal,"he introduces himself"Your lockers are next to my locker."He leads us through a couple of hallways towards them.  
Once we're settled,Christina and I introduce ourselves.  
He smiles his perfect white teeth at us and then the bell rings.  
**I know,I know.  
It's short.  
But I needed it to be short.  
It would just spoil the rest of the story and there would be no suspense if it were longer.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.  
** **Tris POV  
**For first period,I have math.  
My teacher is named Max.  
He doesn't like being called by his last name.  
The class is boring.I learned stuff about fractions and equations.  
I have a homework assignment.  
But,we need to work in groups.  
This girl,Marlene,says I can join her group.I meet Lynn and Uriah.  
We decide to meet each other at The Pit Cafe.  
It's on school property.  
After math,I have P.E.  
Christina and I have that class together.  
Our class is lucky enough to include seniors.  
Yay.  
The coach is very strict and mean.  
His name is Eric.  
He introduces the seniors to us.I recognize some.  
I recognize a guy Will from this morning in the hallways.I recognize a guy Zeke because Uriah had told me about him.  
I recognized Tobias from this morning.  
We start out with running 2 miles.  
Then Eric says,"We're going to do push ups."he scans the class."Tobias would you demonstrate a proper push up?"  
Tobias starts doing push ups.  
"You,"Eric points to me,"sit on his back"he barks.  
"What?"I ask.  
"You heard me!Sit on his back!"he commands.  
I do.I feel his muscles expand and contrast under me.  
"Notice how his back keeps straight even with weight!"he yells at the other people.  
"Now,lay on his back!"he barks at me.  
I do as I'm told.I feel like I'm floating in water.  
When the class is over,I'm relieved.  
The next classes are short.  
But I feel exhausted.  
At lunch,I sit with the group that calls themselves Dauntless.  
There is also the Erudite group and the Abnegation,and the Candor,and the Amity.  
My brother decided to hang out with Erudite.  
Mr Smarty Pants.  
Know it all.  
Nerd.  
Learning Machine 3000.  
Robot 2.0  
I can think of many nick names for Caleb.  
I sit with my new friends around me talking.I'm not that hungry so I don't touch my food.  
"Why aren't you eating?"Uriah asks with a mouthful of hamburger.  
"Not hungry."I respond.  
Lynn and Marlene get up to leave so there are seats empty.  
Then,someone sits next to me.I turn to find a pair of dreamy blue eyes staring at me.  
He asks"Do you take french classes?"  
I remember my parents signing me up for it."Yeah why?"

"Well,you sit next to someone in that class."he starts."That person becomes your partner for the rest of the year.I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?"he asks shyly.  
I smile at him and say,"Sure."he smiles back and then returns to the other end of the table where Zeke is.  
"Oooh..."Christina says poking me.  
I fake a scold at her.  
"You know that guy Will from P.E?"  
"Yea.."  
"I think he is really cute!"she whispers."Hopefully,one day he'll be mine"she says at the same time Will sits next to her.I press my lips in a firm line.  
Christina turns around and comes face to face with him.  
I start to laugh.  
She glares at me.  
"So,Christina what were you talking about?"Will asks.  
"N..nothing."she stutters  
He smiles at her and then whispers something unaudioable to me.  
Her eyes go wide and she smiles.  
Will gets up and leaves.  
"Guess what?"she asks me excitedly.  
"What?"  
"Turns out that there is a party this weekend and we're invited."she squeals.  
"Umm...I guess I can go."I start"I'll need to go shopping."  
"I will go with you!"she tells me.  
Soon the bell rings again.  
**A/N:What do I do next?  
I need suggestions for the next chbapter.  
! :)**


End file.
